Life Issues Forum
The Life Issues Forum of Gaia Online is a place for users to come and ask for advice and helpful suggestions regarding a variety of life's problems and dilemmas. One can also ask general or personal questions of other users regarding topics such as school, sexuality, relationships, and the like. It is noted that the users, moderators, and administrators of Gaia Online are not professionals and is intended as an advice channel, but people are urged to seeking a professional counselor or any other authority. It should be noted that many regular users of Gaia use mules while posting in the Life Issues forum to avoid any damage to their main account's reputation. Rules of Life Issues While it's good to reach out for help, or help others, we must make sure that we do so by following the rules set by the Gaia Online Terms of Service as well as these forum specific rules. This will ensure that Life Issues is a comfortable, welcoming place as well as an efficient forum that isn't full of clutter. * Flaming, abuse, and suicide encouragment are not permitted under any circumstances. - This forum is intended to be a comfortable place for people to open up and help one another. Thus Flaming and personal attacks will not be tolerated at all. Please offer only constructive comments. If you have nothing nice to say, they don't say it at all. If you don't like what someone is posting, simply ignore it, instead of causing trouble, and eventually being punished for it * Please do NOT make threads offering advice here - If you wish to offer advice, please do so in threads that users have made regarding specific issues. While we appreciate you trying to help, threads such as "So and So's advice thread, come here and ask questions" will be moved to the recycling bin. * Edit the Title! - A de jure request of the moderators is to tag threads when either not tending a thread or an issue is resolved. If your question has been answered or your problem resolved, please edit the title of your thread to reflect this by including "resolved" In the title. If you must leave but will return later that day, and still want to receive more advice then please include "out" in the title. Any threads abandoned by their creator, and not being actively discussed by others will be recycled. * Discuss, don't rant - Rant threads seeking only attention and/or not promoting discussion of any kind will be recycled. * Do not bump unless your thread is off the first page - LI is a relatively slow moving forum. So bumping is not necessary for a thread to get attention. Posting for the sole purpose of raising your thread is not allowed unless your thread is off the first page. * Please do not make "prank threads". - You'd think that this would be commonsense, but just to make sure, please do not make threads making up situations, only to laugh at everyone later. This forum is based on trust, and doing this breaks that trust and is also considered "trolling" which is "Intentially posting inflamatory statements to get responses" and is against the TOS. If you are found to be making "prank threads", then you will be warned accordingly. * Please respect the privacy of other users. - In a case where you feel the need to post about a problem you have with another user on Gaia Online, please respect their privacy and do not include their Gaian username or, worse, real name in your thread. You should never give out someone else's real-life information, ever! In addition to being potentially embarrassing to the user named, this can be seen as harrassment of that user, which is a violation of the Gaia Online Terms of Service. Cases where real-life information is given out will be dealt with severely, as it violates another user's privacy and can endanger their safety. External Links * Life Issues * Life Issues: Rules, FAQ & Links - ShyRomance, Source Documentation Category:Gaia Forums